Lost Memories
by Maximum12567
Summary: When Zephyr wakes up with all of the knowledge of a Pokedex but none of where he's from, the world may take a serious turn for the worst. Luckily his trusty companion Weedle is there to help him through it! Read, Enjoy, and Review!
1. The Importante Disclaimer

**Disclaimer: ** For future reference, I own only my OCs. Pokémon is all Nintendo's and I fully appreciate what they've done for us but I really don't feel like putting up a disclaimer on every page. So now you know that I only own my OC's so now none can be like "Maximum12567 sayin he owns Pokémon!" or something stupid lol. If I have any inconsistencies, just PM me on what I missed and I'll follow through on it. Now that I'm done screwin around, go on and head over to the next page and have fun reading! Don't forget to review my Pikapeeps!


	2. The Discovery

It was just another day to the Weedle as it crawled its way along the forest floor looking for food. The problem was, the food it was specifically looking for wasn't just any random leaf on the ground, but that of a fern that thrives in almost perpetual darkness. The Weedle lifted its small head high as it smelled the forest air around it for any sign of the plant or any danger that may present itself. Sensing nothing it sighed as it continued its small trek across the ground as it remembered the first time it ate the tasty fern. It had been the day it hatched that its mother Beedrill brought back a sweet smelling plant to feed it, and if people would research the insect Pokémon a bit more, they would have learned that whatever a Weedle eats for the first time becomes its favorite meal. The Weedle snapped out of its thoughts as it heard a familiar buzzing becoming louder and started inching fast to the closest tree. It had just barely made it under the cover of the trees sprawling limbs as an entire swarm of Beedrill flew overhead, most likely searching for him. The Weedle shuddered as it thought about how much trouble it'd be in when it got back to the nest after it had foolishly ran off on its own little adventure. It was just about to head back out into the forest when it picked up the faint traces of two scents, one familiar while the other one not. It only cared about the prior though as it was the scent of the fern! It couldn't help but wave its little stinger in sheer happiness as it headed in the direction of the smell as it nearly flew across the forest floor (In Weedle standards). It stopped though as it came across an oddly shaped hill coming out of the ground before peering into an opening on the side. All the Weedle could see was an strange cave with a very ominous aura emanating from the back. This did not deter the small bug though as the thought of its favorite meal was too tempting to ignore. It slowly inched its way into the cave before noticing for the first time that the unfamiliar scent was stronger in the cave also, but there was no Pokémon to be found. The Weedle was very confused by this as it saw no signs of any activity within the cave but pushed all these thoughts aside as it finally saw what it had come here for. A few feet above the Pokémon lay the small fern as it perched in a small crack running along the side of the wall. The Weedle nearly jumped over a small pile of oddly shaped rubble before reaching the side of the wall before trying to scale it. The only weird thing was that the Weedles small feet couldn't get any purchase as the wall was way to smooth. This didn't hinder the Weedles persistence though as it instead slowly pushed itself up along the wall by supporting itself with its tail. It was only a few inches away from wrapping its mouth around the plant when it couldn't help but shiver in happiness. This proved to be a very bad thing though as the shiver unbalanced the bug and it started to fall over backwards as it struggled to grab onto something along the wall. Finding nothing the Weedle fell backwards until it hit what it had previously thought to be rubble. The problem was, it was soft.


	3. The Awakening

"What the hell!" Zephyr cried as he was awoken from his sleep by something landing on his chest. He tried looking down at what had fallen on him but in response to the fall the thing was in a sense of panic and thus was thrashing about on him uncontrollably. In his efforts to stop the thing something sharp slashed across his palm drawing blood and that's when Zephyr had it. In anger he shoved the thing off of him and clutched his hand in pain as the creature continued to thrash about on the floor. _Damn it! _All he could do was sit there in pain as his hand throbbed like it was on fire. He sat there rocking in place for a few moments before a slight wheezing broke his mind away from the pain, and looking up, he realized that the thing that had fallen on him had ceased its wild thrashing and was now staring at him. This allowed Zephyr to get a better look at it and as time went on he kept becoming more and more confused by the second. The thing was actually a caterpillar about the size of Zephs head that was light tan in color with a bulbous pink nose and matching feet. The strangest thing though wasn't its size, but the fact that it had a large white horn resting upon its head and a matching stinger at the base of its tail. He noticed that the tip of its tail was coated crimson, and in realization, clutched his injured hand closer to his chest. The bug noticed this and after wiggling its nose for a second it started inching towards Zeph. This freaked Zeph out a little causing him to scoot back into the wall and yell at the bug. "Leave me alone!" This stopped the bug in its tracks as Zephs outburst was much louder than expected, but this did not deter the bug for long as it soon began inching its way to him again. All Zeph could do was watch as the bug scooted up next to his arm and lightly tugged on his sleeve until the injured hand was exposed. This was where Zeph expected it to strike and bite him, but something completely unexpected happened. Without warning the bug spun around and pressed the tip of its stinger next to his wound and started spraying a thin strand over it as it quickly spun its tail around his hand. It was over fairly quickly however, but once completed a very well made bandage was now wrapped around Zephs right hand. "Thank y-you…" He slowly stammered out as the bug sat there happily waving its tail. In response to Zephs words it slightly rubbed against his leg while making a noise almost similar to a purr. As it did this Zeph slowly moved his left hand to scratch the bug behind the horn but when the instant his bare fingers touched the skin of the bug what felt like a bolt of electricity flew through him. _Weedle, the Hairy Bug Pokémon. Weedle is herbivorous and will typically eat only one kind of leaf which it can discover from almost anywhere within the forest due to its acute sense of smell. Though it is known mainly for the powerful venom secreted by the horn on its head, it is extremely docile unless threatened. Typing includes both the Bug and Poison type groups._ Zeph looked around franticly for a few seconds for the source of the voice before realizing it came from him. _What the hell? How could I know all that? I've never seen anything like this in my life… Or have I? I can't remember! What is going—_Zeph was broken by his thoughts by a loud gurgling noise coming from his side. He looked down to see the Weedle looking up at the wall behind him and after following its gaze upwards he noticed that it was staring at a leafy plant growing from a crack on the wall. "Do you want that? Ah, who am I kidding? You're an animal. You can't understand English." Zeph was shocked however when the Weedle shook its head up and down in response to his question. "Apparently you do understand." He muttered as he stood up and reached for the plant before swiftly popping it out. "Here little guy. Eat up." He placed the plant down near the bug as he slowly looked around the room that he had woken up in. He was surprised to find that it almost seemed to be an old room with broken tables and chairs scattered about with only a single entrance providing the only source of light on the far side. "Humph. What a strange place." He kicked the side of one of the broken tables near him and unexpectedly broke the leg off. "Oops. Guess this proves that it's old." Finding nothing of interest within the area he looked out at the opening. Zephyr couldn't help but be a little paranoid as he couldn't remember how he had gotten here. To be frank, he couldn't remember anything that has to do with him. Try as he might, he could easily imagine a refrigerator in a nice kitchen but when it came to where he had seen it before he couldn't remember. _Damn it! _Zeph kicked the broken table once more before making up his mind. _Maybe a breath of fresh air will help. Nothing like the fresh smell of nature did….. Damn! Whoever the hell said it!_ He walked up to the opening and waited for his eyes to adjust to the light before looking around. All he could see was green as only a dense forest greeted him. Looking back at where he had exited from looked almost like some giant moss strewn boulder sitting in the midst of a clearing. It almost blended in, except for the door sized opening sitting in the middle of it. "Weird…" He couldn't help but run his hand across the side of the building before yanking his hand back at the unnatural coldness of it. _Holy crap! That was weird. It was almost as smooth as metal but most definitely was not for it was too cold. Humph, just one strange thing after another. _Zeph was about to turn around to walk over to the woods when a strange hissing froze him in place. "Ekanssssssss….ssssss…." He slowly turned around only to have his body freeze once more on its own accord as his eyes met those of a large snake. The strange thing other than the large snake was that it was giving him the dirtiest look that it could muster. Zeph would have laughed if he could move but since he couldn't he decided to examine the snake instead, with it seemingly doing the same. _Ekans, the Snake Pokémon. Ekans is well known for stealthily being an egg thief of other Pokémon and is well suited for savannah or forest life. When threatened it is known to subdue foes with a paralyzing glare before finishing it off with a deadly venom. Typing is solely Poison. _The Ekans was seemingly about six feet long with a small yellow rattle ending the tail while the scale color seemed to be comprised of mainly purple other than the under belly and a band behind the head that were comprised of the same yellow as the rattle. It currently lay coiled up with its head propped against it length as it stood about half of Zephs height. After what seemed to be about a minute the Ekans locked its yellow eyes with his before vibrating its tail violently. Zeph was now in a terrified state as he realized he was very well dead. _I'm screwed…. _He gulped as the Ekans reared its head back exposing hidden fangs nearly an inch long that oozed venom from the tips. _Goodbye cruel world._ That was the last thing Zephyr thought as the Ekans lunged for the nape of his throat.

**Authors Note:** I apologize for the length of the chapters as I truly want them to be lengthy but due to the pressures of school this is an achievement on its lonesome. Also I apologize for any lack of good flow but please cut me a break because in case you don't know I'm kinda new at this (Shhh! Don't tell anyone!). I thank you guys for reading and especially the ones nice enough to review! The cover image is thanks to EvilApple513 on DA, and I hope to all of you a good day!


End file.
